Selamat Tinggal
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Hanya dua kata sederhana. Namun, begitu berat terucap. Rasa yang tertinggal, membebani Fang setiap hari ulang tahunnya tiba. Sampai hari istimewa itu jatuh tepat pada hari tersial sepanjang sejarah. [AR. Ditulis untuk hari kelima #BBBBlackWeek (Prompt: Friday 13th). Special ultah Fang #HBDOurPrivateShadow.]


**Selamat Tinggal**

.

.

 _"Apa maksud kalian, hah?!"_

BoBoiBoy dan Gopal saling pandang ketika sahabat mereka tiba-tiba datang dengan muka masam. Marah-marah, pula.

"Ada apa ini, Fang?" BoBoiBoy balik bertanya. "Kenapa datang langsung teriak-teriak begitu?"

"Nggak usah pura-pura nggak tahu!" Fang menyahut sengit. "Aku tahu, beberapa bulan terakhir ini kalian sudah mencoba mencomblangi aku dengan teman-teman perempuan kita. Amy, Suzy, Nana, Siti ... siapa lagi? Maksudnya apa?"

 _"Dey!_ Apa masalahnya? Kau kan masih jombl—"

Ucapan Gopal terputus demi melihat tatapan membunuh Fang. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Fang benar-benar mirip seperti abangnya, Kaizo.

 _Menyeramkan._

"Oke, oke, kami paham." BoBoiBoy mencoba mencairkan suasana, sementara Gopal bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya. "Kami minta maaf, Fang. Tapi, semua yang kami lakukan, itu karena kami peduli padamu."

Fang terdiam. BoBoiBoy merasa sudah bisa bernapas lega ketika mendapati tatapan Fang melunak.

"Kami tidak ingin kau terus larut dalam kesedihan, sejak—"

"Sudah!" Fang menyela. Tidak seketus tadi, tetapi tetap saja membuat kedua sahabatnya tersentak. "Cukup. Aku nggak mau bahas itu lagi."

"Tapi—"

"Kubilang cukup, BoBoiBoy!" Nada suara Fang kembali meninggi, hanya di satu seruan itu. "Aku mau pulang."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Fang langsung membalikkan badan, lantas beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan BoBoiBoy dan Gopal yang memandanginya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Fang ..."

.

.

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Selamat Tinggal" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk hari kelima event #BBBBlackWeek (Prompt: Friday 13th), serta untuk merayakan ulang tahun Fang #HBDOurPrivateShadow.**_

 _ **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **One-shot. AR. Hurt/Comfort-Friendship-Family.**_

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

Fang berjalan sendirian menyusuri gang sepi yang jarang dilewati. Biasanya, dia malas lewat sini, walaupun lumayan memangkas jarak tempuh ke rumahnya. Tapi, kali ini, dia ingin cepat sampai di rumah.

BoBoiBoy dan Gopal benar-benar sudah merusak _mood_ -nya hari ini.

Langkah Fang terhenti mendadak ketika berbelok di tikungan terakhir. Hanya beberapa meter dari kediamannya. Seekor kucing hitam tiba-tiba sudah menghadang jalan.

 _"Hisss! Grrrrr ..."_

Si kucing hitam yang sebenarnya tampak anggun, spontan mendesis, lalu menggeram galak. Hewan itu juga terlihat kaget karena perjalanannya terganggu. Berpapasan dengan manusia, pula.

 _"Pergilah!"_

Rupanya, aura gelap dari Fang cukup pekat untuk memantik insting pertahanan diri hewan liar. Kucing hitam itu pun menggeram sekali lagi, lalu berlari pergi.

"Hmph! Kucing hitam ... Katanya pertanda kesialan, ya?"

Fang tertawa hambar, kemudian melanjutkan langkah. Jas ungu panjangnya berkibar saat angin dingin mendadak berembus kencang melewatinya. Hanya dua detik, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menggigil.

Bukan apa-apa. Senja memang sudah sangat tua, siap memanggil malam untuk menggantikannya. Kegelapan akan datang menyelubungi segalanya. Apalagi di area ini, yang penerangannya tak sebaik blok-blok lain.

Tapi, Fang tak peduli.

Beberapa langkah lagi menuntunnya ke depan pagar besi bercat hitam. Di baliknya, adalah rumah besar yang dulu kosong, bahkan disebut-sebut berhantu. Tempat itu sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik. Sudah lebih layak untuk ditinggali.

Dan sekarang ini Fang benar-benar tinggal di situ. Entah untuk sementara seperti rencananya semula, atau lebih lama lagi. Jujur saja, akhir-akhir ini dia berpikir untuk menetap sungguhan di sini, di Pulau Rintis ini.

Di Planet Bumi, yang berjarak entah berapa tahun cahaya dari planet asalnya.

Sebuah bayangan bergerak cepat dari balik sesemakan, tepat ketika Fang membuka pagar. Terus melewatinya, kemudian berlari sepanjang gang, berlawanan arah dengan arah datang Fang tadi. Sang pemuda berkacamata memandanginya, dan langsung tahu makhluk apa itu.

"Kucing hitam lagi?" katanya diikuti satu dengkus sinis.

 _Serius?_

Dia sudah merasa cukup sial hari ini. Harus menolak Amy dan membuat gadis itu menangis. Dilabrak Suzy yang mengatainya _playboy._ Disiram segelas air minum, yang untungnya cuma air putih. Hampir kejatuhan papan reklame besar saat berjalan di trotoar.

Dan yang paling buruk, hari ini akhirnya dia tahu, dua orang yang katanya sahabat baiknya, _terlalu berbaik hati_ sampai-sampai mencampuri kehidupan pribadinya. Kehidupan asmaranya.

Padahal mereka tahu persis, dirinya sama sekali tak mau memikirkan itu.

 _Mood_ Fang nyaris mencapai titik terendah saat membuka pintu rumah. Setelah menguncinya kembali, dia langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Dilepasnya sepatu dan diletakkannya sembarangan saja. Lantas ia menjatuhkan tubuh begitu saja di atas ranjang.

Mungkin dirinya memang dikutuk. Dua kali bertemu kucing hitam berturut-turut, kira-kira apa artinya? Apa dia akan tertimpa bencana? Kecelakaan, mungkin? Bisa jadi dia akan terluka parah. Atau bahkan lebih dari itu.

Ah ... betul juga. Besok tanggal 13 April. Hari ulang tahunnya. Tahun ini bahkan tepat jatuh pada hari Jumat.

 _Friday 13th._

Rupanya dia akan berulang tahun ke-18 tepat pada hari paling sial sedunia. Mungkin kali ini dia benar-benar akan mati. Dengan begitu, dia akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang paling disayanginya di dunia ini.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Haaah ... Gimana nih, BoBoiBoy? Mereka nggak bisa dihubungi."

Gopal mendesah kecewa, lantas menyeruput _Special Hot Chocolate_ ketiganya sore ini. BoBoiBoy yang sedang mengelap meja _counter_ —tak jauh dari Gopal—menatap sahabat gempalnya dengan ekspresi datar. Hanya sekejap, sebelum pemuda yang suka mengenakan topi dinosaurus jingga secara terbalik itu, kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

" _Dey!_ BoBoiBoy! Jangan kacangin aku!" Gopal merengek.

"Kamu ini!" Akhirnya BoBoiBoy menyahut juga, masih sambil mengelap meja. "Sudah lupa apa yang dikatakan Fang tadi? Sudah! Jangan bikin yang aneh-aneh lagi! Aku nggak mau Fang tambah marah sama kita."

"Tapi kita kan bermaksud baik ..."

BoBoiBoy memutar bola matanya. Memang, tujuan mereka hanya ingin mendorong Fang untuk mencari teman hidup. Supaya dia tidak sendirian lagi. Supaya ada seseorang di sisinya ketika dia sedang bersedih atau tertimpa masalah.

"Tapi kalau Fang keberatan, kita juga jangan nekat," BoBoiBoy menyuarakan pikirannya. "Memangnya kamu mau dicakar _Harimau Bayang_ Fang lagi?"

Gopal bergidik. Sejak dulu, Fang sering melakukan itu untuk melampiaskan kemarahan padanya. Kekuatan super pengendalian bayangan yang harusnya untuk melindungi galaksi, malah dipakai untuk menganiaya teman sendiri. Sahabat macam apa itu, coba?

"Ini yang terakhir, deh!" Gopal masih keras kepala. "Padahal populer, tapi masa' masih jomblo? Sudah hampir 18 tahun belum pernah pacaran sama sekali. Apa kata dunia, BoBoiBoy? Apa?!"

Gopal berlutut di tanah sambil menaikkan tangan kanannya ke samping atas dengan gestur dramatis. Lagi-lagi BoBoiBoy pasang muka datar.

"Biasa aja, kali'," komentar sang superhero elemen, acuh.

Faktanya, BoBoiBoy sendiri juga tidak pernah pacaran.

Gantian Gopal yang pasang muka datar setengah sewot. Ia duduk kembali di kursinya, lantas mencoba menelepon dengan ponselnya sekali lagi.

"Memang nggak bisa, ya?" Akhirnya pemuda hitam manis beretnis India itu menyerah. "Aneh banget! Masa' dua-duanya nggak nyambung?"

BoBoiBoy menaikkan sebelah alis. Ditinggalkannya _counter_ Kedai Kokotiam yang sudah mengilap bersih seperti baru. Kemudian, ia pun duduk di sebelah Gopal.

"Kamu telepon siapa sih dari tadi?"

Pertanyaan BoBoiBoy membuat Gopal ingin melempari muka imut pemuda itu dengan gelas minuman.

"Melody dan Melissa!" Gopal menyahut gemas. "Kan tadi sudah kubilang."

"Aku dengar, kok. Tapi ... mereka itu siapa?"

Gopal menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Kamu nggak tahu?" Pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh BoBoiBoy dengan sebuah gelengan. "Mereka dulu teman sekolah kita waktu SD, dari kelas sebelah. Itu lho, dua anak perempuan kembar. Yang rambutnya cokelat panjang, dikucir. Ingat?"

"Nggg ..."

Pada akhirnya BoBoiBoy tetap menatap Gopal dengan mata bertanya-tanya. Gopal menepuk keningnya lagi.

"Mereka penggemar Fang!" jelasnya setengah putus asa. "Dulu, mereka sering membeli foto-foto _candid_ Fang yang aku jual—"

Gopal memutus kalimatnya.

"Lupakan, lupakan. Itu nggak penting," lanjutnya kemudian. "Tapi ... kenapa, ya? Semua usahaku hari ini untuk mencarikan jodoh buat Fang, semuanya berakhir gagal total."

"Belum rezekinya, mungkin?" BoBoiBoy mengangkat bahu.

"Kamu santai banget, sih?"

"Lho? Aku harus gimana memangnya?"

"Besok ulang tahun Fang, tanggal 13 April. Dan sebentar lagi ... _malam Jumaaat_ ..."

Gopal sok pasang tampang seram. Tapi BoBoiBoy mengabaikannya.

"Terus?"

 _"Dey!_ Kamu ngerasa nggak, sih? Aku nggak tahu sejak kapan, tapi ... beberapa tahun belakangan, semua yang berhubungan dengan Fang setiap mendekati hari ulang tahunnya, selalu berakhir sial."

"Oh, ya?"

"Terutama tahun ini! Jumat tanggal 13. Itu kan hari paling sial sepanjang sejarah umat manusia!"

"Jangan percaya takhayul, Gopal."

"Ini kenyataan, lah!"

"Ulang tahunku juga tanggal 13, kok. Dan selama ini nggak pernah ada apa-apa, 'kan?"

Gopal kehilangan kata-kata. Memang benar, tanggal ulang tahun BoBoiBoy sama dengan Fang. Hanya saja, jatuh pada satu bulan sebelumnya.

"Kamu sih, beda," akhirnya Gopal menyahut sekenanya.

"Apanya?"

"Pokoknya," gantian Gopal yang mengabaikan sahabat terbaiknya, "kita harus menghiburnya. Kau tahu sendiri, dia terus-terusan sedih sejak kejadian waktu itu."

BoBoiBoy menghela napas.

"Oke, aku setuju. Tapi jangan lakukan apa pun tanpa seizinnya."

"Iya, BoBoiBoy. Aku paham."

"Lebih baik, kita rayakan ulang tahunnya sama-sama besok," usul BoBoiBoy.

Gopal berpikir sebentar. "Oke. Aku ada ide—"

"Nggak ada yang aneh-aneh!" potong BoBoiBoy. "Fang lagi nggak _mood_ untuk menanggapi keisenganmu."

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Pukul sepuluh malam lewat di rumah Fang.

Pemuda itu masih berada di ruang makan bergaya barat, yang meja makannya terlalu besar karena penghuni rumah hanya Fang seorang. Dia hanya memain-mainkan saja sebuah gelas berisi air putih yang tinggal tersisa separuhnya. Tidak bisa tidur seperti biasa.

Fang mendesah. Mulai berpikir sampai kapan dia akan terus seperti ini. Tenggelam dalam perasaan menyesakkan, tak mampu untuk kembali ke permukaan. Dia tak tahu, sampai kapan dirinya sanggup bertahan.

Waktu akan menyembuhkan luka. Orang-orang Bumi punya ungkapan yang bagus. Kadang-kadang Fang berpikir, hebat sekali mereka, bisa punya pikiran positif di tengah masalah berat sekalipun.

Di tengah suasana hati seperti itu, tiba-tiba Jam Kuasa Fang berbunyi. Ternyata teman-temannya, mengajak _video conference._ Fang pun menerima panggilan itu.

" _Malam, Fang!"_

Tampak di layar hologram, Ying yang lebih dulu menyapa ceria. BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Yaya, serta Ochobot, berebutan ikut menyapa.

Fang tersenyum kecil, spontan.

"Malam, semuanya. Biar kutebak. Kalian mau mengucapkan selamat padaku seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kan?"

" _Iya, lah. Harusnya pas jam 12 malam, sih. Tapi kamu pasti sebentar lagi mau tidur, 'kan? Padahal umurmu sudah 18 tahun, perpanjang sedikitlah aturan jam malammu itu. Lagipula, kau kan sendirian di rumah. Nggak ada yang bakal mengomelimu."_

Yang barusan menggerutu panjang-lebar itu Gopal. Fang mendengkus samar. Sebenarnya soal 'jam malam' itu cuma alasan. Fang hanya sengaja menon-aktifkan Jam Kuasa miliknya sekitar jam sepuluh. Supaya tidak ada yang mengganggunya di saat dia seharusnya beristirahat.

"Berisik, ah. Cepatlah kalau mau menyelamatiku."

Fang bisa melihat keempat sahabat Bumi-nya, plus satu sahabat robot mereka, saling melempar senyum sebelum fokus memandangnya kembali.

" _SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, FANG!"_

Fang refleks menjauhkan tangannya yang memakai Jam Kuasa. Tak menyangka kawan-kawannya akan berteriak seheboh itu.

"Nggak usah teriak juga, kali'!" protes Fang. "Kalian tahu 'kan, ini sudah jam berapa?"

Kawan-kawan Fang tertawa. Fang sendiri diam-diam mengulum senyum.

"Ya sudah, tidur sana!" kata Fang kemudian. "Makasih, Teman-Teman. Selamat malam."

" _Selamat malam, Fang!"_

" _Mimpi indah, ya!"_

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Fang terbangun ketika merasakan hawa dingin menjalari tubuhnya. Ia pun baru sadar, dirinya tertidur di ruang makan. Dalam posisi duduk, sementara sebagian tubuhnya menelungkup di atas meja dengan berbantalkan kedua lengannya sendiri. Pantas badannya jadi sakit-sakit.

Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuh sambil memakai kacamata yang tadi diletakkannya di atas meja. Lantas spontan melihat jam dinding.

Tepat tengah malam.

"Kenapa tidur di sini, Pang?"

Fang tersentak kaget. Ia cepat-cepat menatap ke depan, ke sumber suara itu. Dilihatnya sosok yang sangat familier tengah duduk di kursi, di ujung meja makan satunya.

Sosok itu adalah pemuda gagah berpakaian biru, dengan simbol TAPOPS di lengan kanan atas bajunya. Topeng kelabu yang merupakan sumber kekuatan pengendalian energi pun, tampak bertengger di atas kepalanya. Rambut nilanya yang agak panjang tampak ditata berantakan, sama persis dengan Fang. Begitu pula iris matanya yang menyorot tajam seperti biasa, serupa dengan milik Fang, mempunyai warna merah yang menawan.

"A-Abang?" Fang sedikit tergagap, gagal total menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. "Kukira Abang tidak datang."

"Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu."

Fang terkekeh pelan. Sedingin apa pun Kaizo, dia selalu memerhatikan adiknya. Walau terkadang caranya tidak lazim. Fang tahu persis hal itu.

"Kau harus tegar, Pang."

Ucapan Kaizo berikutnya menyentak Fang. Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata seolah menghantam isi dadanya dengan telak. Menyesakkan, hingga sorot matanya berubah nanar, sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Memangnya Abang tahu apa—"

"Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu," Kaizo menyela sambil menatap kedua mata adikknya dalam-dalam. _"Semuanya."_

Fang menunduk. Masih berusaha keras menahan tangis. "Abang curang."

"Kau harus _move on,_ Pang. Aku tidak mau melihatmu terus seperti ini. Paham?"

Tatapan Fang mengeras ketika dia mengangkat wajah kembali, menentang mata Kaizo.

"Abang tidak mengerti perasaanku!"

Kaizo menghela napas, lalu menggeleng pelan. Kali ini terlihat sedih.

"Kau salah, Pang." Pemuda itu memberi jeda beberapa detik. "Aku sangat mengerti … seperti apa rasanya kehilangan."

Fang tidak menjawab. Dadanya masih sesak. Dan dia tidak tahu, kapan rasa sesak itu akan pergi.

"Kau masih punya teman-temanmu," Kaizo berkata lagi. "Sekarang usiamu sudah 18 tahun. Tak lama lagi, kau juga harus mulai memikirkan masa depanmu dengan serius. Dalam sebuah keluarga milikmu sendiri. Kau mengerti, 'kan?"

Fang masih membisu. Disadarinya, tatapan Kaizo telah melunak sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tidur. Ini sudah terlalu larut."

Kaizo bangkit, lalu mendekati adiknya.

"Abang mau pergi?" Fang bertanya. Suaranya melemah tanpa diinginkannya.

"Aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke?"

"Abang akan datang lagi, 'kan?" Fang mengejar dengan pertanyaan berikutnya.

Kali ini, Kaizo hanya tersenyum samar, entah kenapa terlihat sedih di mata Fang.

"Abang?"

Kaizo mengulurkan tangan. Ditepuknya puncak kepala sang adik dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Hari Jumat, tanggal 13 April. Jam Kuasa di tangan Fang menunjukkan pukul empat sore lewat tujuh menit. Dia baru sampai di rumahnya, dan langsung menuju halaman belakang. Sebelum ini, dia baru saja berkumpul di Kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba bersama para sahabatnya. Perayaan ulang tahun yang dijanjikan.

Tak ada pesta atau apa, hanya makan bersama. Tok Aba yang akhirnya mentraktir mereka semua. Khusus untuk hari yang istimewa, katanya. Sebenarnya, Fang sama sekali tak berminat untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun. Tapi setelah merasakan lagi kebersamaan yang hangat seperti tadi, bersama BoBoiBoy dan yang lainnya, ia merasa mungkin tidak buruk juga.

Tiba di halaman belakang, Fang langsung menuju satu titik, di bawah satu-satunya pohon besar di tepian halaman yang luas itu. Ada gundukan tanah, seperti makam, dengan batu nisan sederhana berbentuk segiempat di salah satu ujungnya.

Fang berjongkok di sisi makam itu. Diusapnya tulisan yang terukir rapi di atas nisan.

.

 **Kaizo**

 **4 Nopember 19xx – 13 April 20xx**

.

Fang tersenyum getir. Tentu saja, itu bukan makam yang sebenarnya. Hanya pengingat Fang di Bumi untuk abangnya. Makam Kaizo yang sebenarnya ada di kampung halamannya nun jauh di sana. Di planet asal mereka yang sengaja dihindari oleh Fang selama tiga tahun sejak kepergian abangnya. Tanggal yang tertera di nisan ini pun hanya perkiraan saja, menyesuaikan dengan sistem penanggalan di Bumi. Untuk tahunnya, Fang bahkan hanya mencantumkan perkiraan kasarnya, tanpa ada angka yang pasti.

Biarlah seperti ini.

"Hai, Abang," Fang berkata, memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Terima kasih, semalam Abang sudah datang menemuiku. Juga tahun sebelumnya, dan tahun sebelumnya lagi."

Fang memberi jeda sejenak.

"Mulai tahun depan dan seterusnya, Abang tidak perlu datang lagi. Aku nggak apa-apa, kok …. Jadi, Abang nggak usah cemas lagi."

Suara Fang mulai bergetar.

"Abang benar. Aku tidak sendirian."

Fang menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha sebisanya menghalau sesak di dada. Sejak dulu, baik dirinya maupun Kaizo sudah tahu, kehidupan sebagai prajurit selalu menuntut pengorbanan. Diam-diam Fang selalu takut, suatu ketika akan kehilangan abangnya tiba-tiba di dalam suatu pertempuran.

Dan ternyata memang itulah yang terjadi.

Setelah merasa cukup bisa menenangkan diri, Fang bangkit. Ditatapnya nisan bertuliskan nama sang kakak untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum beranjak pergi.

Selangkah dari makam itu terlewati. Dua langkah, hingga Fang terhenti di langkah ketiga. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang, bersamaan dengan angin dingin yang bertiup sekejap melewati tubuhnya. Juga membelai rambutnya.

Entah mengapa, Fang merasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba di dalam hatinya. Membuat sesak di dadanya bertambah-tambah. Sampai dia tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata.

Seolah-olah Kaizo-lah yang baru saja membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Pang. Berbahagialah._

Fang tersentak. Lantas berbalik kembali menghadapi makam. Dia sangat yakin, barusan seperti mendengar suara Kaizo berbicara kepadanya.

Namun, tempat itu hening.

Air mata Fang pun menderas. Untuk kali pertama semenjak kehilangan Kaizo, akhirnya dia membiarkan dirinya menangis lepas.

Menangis untuk abang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Selamat tinggal … Kapten," setelah tiga tahun, akhirnya Fang mampu mengucapkan kalimat itu, walaupun di tengah-tengah tangisan. "Terima kasih … untuk semuanya …"

Fang menarik napas dalam-dalam. Perlahan, tangisnya terhenti. Rasa sakit di hatinya pun mungkin kelak akan memudar seiring waktu. Meskipun dia tahu, tidak akan pernah bisa hilang.

"Terima kasih … Abang."

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! \\(^o^)

 _Fic_ kedua yang ku- _publish_ hari iniiii~ :"D *masooo*

Aku … nggak tahu harus ngomong apa di sini … Pokoknya, nyesek banget nulisnya. TTATT  
/peluk erat Fang

Btw~ _fic_ ini bolehlah dianggap kelanjutan dari _fic_ aku yang berjudul 'Masih di Sini'. Sebenarnya aku kepikiran aja sih, karena di fic itu, Fang belum mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'. T_T  
Jadi, yang penasaran gimana Kaizo bisa … (yah, nggak tega bilangnya) … pokoknya, cek aja ke situ~ :") *promo jalan terus*

Hampir lupa ... HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEDEK RAMBUT LANDAK UNGU PENGGEMAR DONAT LOBAK MERAH~! Semoga nasibmu di series nggak sengenes di _fic-fic_ tentangmu, yang sering menistakan atau menyiksa dirimu~! XD  
/ngaca, nak

Sampai jumpa di karya-karyaku berikutnya. _Dadah bubyeee~!_ :"D

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **14.04.2018**


End file.
